


Twat the Night Before Christmas,

by NidoranDuran



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Deepthroating, F/M, Mindbreak, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prose Poem, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A festive poem about Junko Enoshima trying to corrupt Santa only to get mindbroken by his dick instead. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Santa Claus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Twat the Night Before Christmas,

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be sorry if I had the capacity to be.

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house,  
Laughed Junko Enoshima, the wicked blonde louse,  
Who laid out a trap of big presents to share  
In hopes that St. Nicholas would fall to despair.

Class 77-B were all snug in their beds,  
While visions of murderings danced in their heads.  
Their Christmas day cheer would be violence and blood,  
Their wicked intentions a world-ending flood.

Hanging up stockings and dressing the tree,  
Junko made seem all was Christmas as could be,  
"When he opens this gift, he'll become mind controlled,  
And all those poor kids will be left in the cold.

Santa will be mine and he'll do as he's told,  
Spread despair and corruption, ten thousandfold.  
To every child he'll give the gift of moral rot,  
And unleash on the world my dastardly plot."

The shake down the chimney of coal dust and soot  
Warned her that dark antics would soon be afoot,  
And scampering over to the grand present pile,  
She wore a false grin, a big smile so vile.

Down through the fire came old Santa with glee,  
But not for the presents, or lies, for you see,  
To maintain his list, he watched all girls and boys,  
And none less than Junko deserved any toys.

“Santa, you're here, I've brought Christmas cheer!”  
Junko said loud and buried her sneer.  
“Won't you open this gift, won't you unwrap it please?  
If you want, you can even reach over and squeeze.”

Her body was ripe and her lie had been told,  
But Santa was a man, no matter how old.  
He dragged the vile girl over his lap with great ease,  
And brought his hand down across the ass of the tease.

“Never before has a girl been so naughty,  
So evil, so cruel, so destructive or haughty.  
Children have cussed, stolen, lied, not done chores,  
But only you will be punished as Santa's new whore.”

Anger flared up as poor Junko was spanked,  
For this was not the plan on which she had banked.  
Each brutal impact was a lesson so raw,  
For hard-working Santa, a year's last hurrah.

She yelled and she flailed, cursed as loud as she could,  
Swore at the top of her lungs, “Wait, wait, I'll be good!”  
But Santa only laughed his classic ho ho ho  
As Junko felt rustling in his pants down below.

Faster and harder, Old St. Nick's hand did strike,  
Until she was red, sore, and bruised, ready now for his spike  
Then she was pulled from her lap to her knees,  
And down to her tits Santa did take his squeeze.

Out and up from his red pants, it smacked 'cross her face,  
A cock so big no right woman could brace.  
Then he grabbed her blonde pigtails as nice handlebars,  
And slammed down her throat, left the blonde seeing stars.

Every loud choke and dismaying hard gag,  
Made the mastermind Junko feel a low, gutter slag  
As each brutal slam buried deep down her throat,  
And made her neck stretch and struggle and bloat.

“Normally bad girls would only get coal,  
But that's not enough for your deeds on the whole.  
For your murders, corruptions, the whole human toll,  
You'll be my new cocksleeve up at the north pole.

Tied up and away where you can't do more harm,  
Just get broken in by a cock as big as your arm.”  
More laughter ensued, as Saint jolly old Nick,  
Drew back from her throat and smacked her with dick

Then gushing from his tip, from that girthy cock head,  
Thick ropes of white semen across her face did soon spread,  
A big gooey facial, her new mark as his whore,  
Before he ripped off all the tight clothes she wore.

Up off of her knees, Junko yanked into his arms,  
And ringing in her dizzy head, bells, fears, and alarms.  
But with no hope or choice, slammed down hard on his cock,  
She felt him so big she wasn't sure she could walk.

A lesson learned years long passed by poor, sweet, Miss Claus  
Was the size of his cock, lingering pain in their jaws  
As it stretched and it shoved and it battered away,  
Up Junko's chimney; she'd be bedridden a day.

Louder she yelled and more panicked she screamed,  
But balls deep and angry, Santa left her womb creamed.  
Then he turned her right over and moved her body whole,  
Treating all of Junko like one big ona hole.

“You're a cunt, you're a whore, you're a no good bad witch,  
And for being so naughty, you'll now be my bitch.”  
No better gift to the world could Santa give,  
Than one without Junko, a safer place to live.

So he came and he came, broke her down to her core,  
Until her tongue was rolled out, until she whined like a whore.  
Broken by orgasms and fucked utter stupid,  
Her pupils were hearts, though she'd been struck by cupid.

Then over his shoulder like a present-swollen sack,  
The fallen, failed bitch would be fast taken back.  
Up in his sled, straight back to the North Pole,  
To tongue worship Santa's, her own sock full of coal.

The reindeer did fly across the star-studded sky,  
Junko in Santa's lap, a sick look in her eye.  
For impaled on his cock, broken harder each second,  
Despair no longer would be what she beckoned.

For a new purpose now took fast hold in her mind,  
Begging down on his cock, whilst her womb his cum signed.  
Letting loose one last scream, Junko felt it so right.  
“Horny Christmas to all, and to all, a white night.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
